


All Up In The Club

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: There Is A Time And A Place For Everything. It's Called College. [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drugs, M/M, Public Sex, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Arthur and Eames find a dark corner to get to know each other better.





	All Up In The Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "Sex under the influence".
> 
> Thanks again for Oceaxe for the beta!!

Eames gripped Arthur’s hand as he was led to a alcove off the back wall of the club. It looked like it was the entrance to a utility closet with a heavy lock on the door. 

 

Eames growled as he pressed Arthur against the wall, not quite out of sight but obscured enough to hopefully not get them arrested. Arthur’s lips were on his as they quickly worked open the buttons on each other’s jeans. 

 

    Eames’ knees went weak when Arthur’s fingers wrapped around his cock. The drugs in his system made every touch feel so much more intensely than normal. He was at full attention within seconds. 

 

    Arthur bit his bottom lip roughly as he worked Eames’ underwear down enough to free his cock. Arthur winked as he slithered to his knees so gracefully that Eames wondered how many times he had done that move. 

 

    “Arthur, before you start…” Eames trailed off feeling awkward with this gorgeous man on his knees, ready to suck his cock. “How old are you really?” 

 

    Arthur rolled his eyes and fished out his wallet. He opened it and pulled a ID from a hidden compartment. “This is my real one.” 

 

    Eames squinted at the ID. Arthur was 19. Eames sighed as he felt Arthur’s lips slide against his foreskin. He may not be in the club legally but Eames could have his way with him without Chris Hansen coming around the corner. 

 

    Arthur reached up and yanked his ID back, stuffing it in his back pocket. Eames’ eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Arthur swirled his tongue under Eames’ foreskin and around his glans. Eames moaned, having to support himself against the wall. 

 

    He could feel Arthur’s chuckle through his cock. The music felt like fingers stroking all over his body. The wet heat of Arthur’s mouth was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, and when Arthur took him into his throat, Eames gripped his hair to keep him there. 

 

    Arthur moaned, his hand working inside his jeans. Eames watched as Arthur worked his length in and out of his throat, gasping when he let Eames’ dick slip from his lips. 

 

    Arthur shuddered, his chest heaving as he looked up at Eames while jerking himself off. Arthur was a picture of debauchery, the lights dancing over his skin, his enraptured face illuminated by the glow sticks around his neck. Eames grasped his hair again, feeding his cock back between those swollen lips, thrusting with abandon. 

 

    Eames was close as he thrust deeper into Arthur’s throat, but he lost it when he saw Arthur convulse, his dick spurting over his fist and the floor. Eames cried out, barely audible over the music, as he came down Arthur’s throat. 

 

    Eames couldn’t catch his breath, Arthur swallowing around him, drawing more and more come out of him. He moaned, pulling Arthur off his dick and pulling him to his feet. 

 

    Arthur swayed for a moment before Eames pressed him against the wall, devouring his lips. They kissed as they came back to themselves. Arthur moved first, tucking himself back into his jeans, then helping Eames. 

 

    Eames leaned in, kissing Arthur’s ear. “You want to get out of here?” 

 

    Arthur nodded, still in a post-sex haze. Eames took Arthur’s hand and went to find Yusuf who was sitting at the bar with a shit-eating grin. 

 

    “Having fun I see,” Yusuf commented. 

 

    “Fuck off. Wait- don’t, get us back to the dorm,” Eames said with a grin. 

 

    “Of course. I was planning on going to Ari’s after party anyways.” 


End file.
